


Take the Wheel

by janusrome



Series: Yesteryear [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Driving, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>Herc的人生失控方向盤。</strike>（字數：約2,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Wheel

十六歲那年他拿到學習駕照，第一次坐上駕駛座，他的父親坐在他左邊，指示他啟動引擎，接著告訴他如何踩油門、煞車、離合器，以及如何換檔。他不覺得自己非常興奮或是緊張，但他耗了將近十分鐘才把手忙腳亂把熄火超過十次的Ford Falcon開出車道。他從後照鏡看到弟弟Scott雙臂交抱在胸前，佇立在家門口，大聲笑他：「Herc，你真是遜斃了。」他一點也不生氣，因為弟弟雖然嘴上嘲笑他但眼裡盡是羨慕。

在他取得P1駕照，能夠獨自開車上路之後，他接收了家裡那輛舊Falcon。過了一年，等到Scott開始學車，他們兄弟共用這部老車。如果車上只有他一個人，偶爾他會開快車，他喜歡引擎的聲音，也喜歡降下車窗讓風吹在他臉上；但若車上載了別人，他通常很守規矩。Scott經常笑他開車像個老頭，但他只是笑笑——握著方向盤的人是他，Scott如果不高興，那就下車走路吧。

十九歲的時候他遇見了Angela，兩年後他娶了她。他身邊有不少人勸他別急著做決定，其中包括他的雙親，他們說，你才二十一歲，再等個兩年也不遲。家裡唯一沒意見的人是Scott，不過他的說詞讓人啼笑皆非——他說：「如果你確定『就是她』，那你就和她結婚吧，反正，若以後發現行不通，大不了就離婚。」

（許多年後，Herc依然清楚記得，婚禮那天，他開車載著新婚的妻子，她金色的短髮隨風飄揚，她開懷大笑，而她的笑聲令他不由想道：我可能是全世界最幸運的人。）

又過了兩年，Angela懷孕了。他們買了一輛休旅車。這種車款過去他不會多看兩眼，但現在車內空間和油耗已成為他們選車的優先考量。

還沒滿二十三歲，他當了爸爸。在那之後，日子流逝的速度快得嚇人，一如後座那兒童安全座椅裡的小男孩驚人的成長速度。

在他休假返家而Angela還在上班的日子，有些時候他會帶著兒子到賣場採購日常生活用品，把Angela的購物清單上條列項目一樣一樣買齊。Chuck的年紀已經大到不會安分坐在推車裡，而是在他身邊跑來跑去。

Scott很疼這個姪子，在兄嫂有事必須出門處理或是偷個空檔外出約會時，他常自告奮勇過來他們家照顧Chuck。他們夫妻都放心把兒子暫時托給Scott，但Angela始終不曾放心讓Scott開車接送Chuck上下學，更別說讓他們的獨子坐上小叔的重型機車。

學校放長假的時候，他們會規劃全家旅行。長途車程經常是Angela和他換手開車，他喜歡大家都清醒且七嘴八舌的熱絡片刻，也喜歡妻子在旁邊打盹而兒子在後座熟睡的安靜片刻。

他原以為這會是他生命的全部，即使他並非富裕，同時他和名聲或權勢一點都沾不上邊，但他自認擁有了一切，職業、以及他深愛且珍惜的家人。

直到戰爭爆發，他在一夕之間幾乎失去了全部。

最先離他而去的是Angela，她在為了殺死怪獸但夷平了半個城市的核子爆炸中灰飛煙滅。接著他失去了Chuck，他的兒子雖然生還並且 _留在他身邊_ ，但他們的關係卻因為罪惡感與責怪劃出一道無法跨過的鴻溝。

是軍人的職責，更是贖罪的意念——或許也是逃避難以修補的親子問題——他加入了Jaeger計畫，通過測試成為最早一批機甲駕駛。Scott是他在駕駛艙裡的搭檔，他們兄弟並肩作戰，但他的弟弟很快就迷失在名氣和享樂之中，在精神的層面，他也漸漸失去這位手足，直到某一天情況嚴重到他看似永遠失去了他的小弟。

就在他的處境下探到最低點，卻出現了一個意外的轉機：他的兒子可能成為他的新任搭檔。

他知道Chuck就讀Jaeger學院的事實，卻直到此刻才驚覺他的兒子已經……追到他的身邊了——在軍人職業的領域。

和那個十六歲的小伙子搭檔並非易事，但一起駕駛 _Striker_ 如今是他們除了Max之外的另一個共同點，他不會輕易鬆手。

有一天，Chuck憂心忡忡拖著他來到Max的面前，說他們的鬥牛犬突然喘得厲害，可能是呼吸道出了什麼毛病。他打了電話給他們的獸醫，約好門診，然後拿起皮夾和車鑰匙準備出門，Chuck一把抱起Max，隨在他身後離開宿舍。

他打開車門，意外發現儀表板旁邊擱著一塊黃底黑字的Ｌ牌。

「你領到學習駕照了？」他不禁詫異問道。

Chuck嘟噥了一聲。

他有點不高興。

為什麼Chuck什麼都沒跟他說？他不喜歡被排除在兒子的生活之外。

……也許那是他的錯，當年他選擇將職務擺在親人前面造成的後果。

他暗暗嘆了一口氣——然後他想到，或許他可以這麼做——「欸，小子。」他揚起手，把手中的鑰匙丟給兒子。

Chuck反射性伸手接下，愣愣看著手裡的鑰匙，而他動手把Ｌ牌放上車頂，示意這一趟讓Chuck開車，然後他把Max趕進後座。

他看著Chuck坐上駕駛座，調整後照鏡。他看到他兒子的嘴角閃過一抹微笑。

再過幾個月就要四十歲的他，對自己說道：也許他們父子的關係難以回復到悲劇發生之前，但從現在開始努力修復，絕對不嫌太晚。

 


End file.
